1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a V-belt assembly for transmitting power trained over a V-belt wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A V-belt assembly for transmitting power comprising a plurality of metal members mounted on an endless belt made of metal slidably in the longitudinal direction thereof is well known from the laid-open Japanese Patent No. Sho 55-6783. FIG. 1 shows such a V-belt assembly 110 in which a flexible endless belt 111 constituted from a plurality of overlapped metal strips extends through a plurality of metal members 112. The wall of hole 113 of the metal member 112 through which the endless belt 111 extends are rounded at the center side of the curvature of the endless belt.
In such a constitution, however, an excessive bending stress acts on the endless metal belt 111 by a slanting motion of the metal member 112 to degrade remarkably the durability of the belt. Also, in the slanting motion of the metal member 112, a slip is produced on contact surfaces 114 of the metal members themselves to reduce the efficiency of transmission, and the durability of the belt transmission assembly is degraded by the wear of contact surface 114 of the metal member. Further, the efficiency of transmission is degraded by an inclusion loss produced when the metal member 112 is included into the V-shaped groove of the belt wheel, and the durability is reduced by the slip on meshing surfaces.